


Hello, My Love

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: FBI [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternative Universe - FBI, Car Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: "We have reports of two vigilantes spotted in the southern shipping dock on 103rd street. All patrol officers near the area, investigate the matters."





	1. Car sex

Driving fast through the semi occupied street, the police radio spoke of a vigilante fighting in the shipping dock, next to me was my partner. Both on field and under the bed sheets. 

 

Coalt Morales; my partner, my love, mi sol, mi rey, or my sugar lips. Either way, he was riding next to me as we rushed to the crime scene. We've been overloaded with work ever since the new captain took over the police department. No longer that old ass, redhead, crooked cop. 

 

Seriously I hated his guts, making us arrest people who were completely innocent. I could hear Coalt talking to the other police officers, shouting in spanish. 

 

Though some of it was completely needed for these witless single minded dumbasses to pull their heads outta their asses. Grinding my teeth as I forced the car to take a sharp turn, screeching over the dry road, smoke ran off without much effort. 

 

Finally another sharp turn, the shipping dock was right in front of us. Coming to a swift halt, Coalt jumped out the door, grabbing his pistol as I turn the car off. Rushing right behind him, I pull out my pistol. We cautiously walk through the empty hall until we could hear grunts somewhere else. 

 

Following my partners lead, I watched our backs as he searched through the windowed doors, as we got further and further in, the grunting were getting louder until we could hear someone talking. 

 

“Chaos, you wont getting away so easily!” 

 

Knowing the voice belonged to Mysterion, my partner and I nodded as we positioned ourselves behind the door, which held two very dangerous people. Looking through one of the double windowed doors, I could see how Mysterion cape flaps through the open windows, seeing puffs of obscure purple tendrils hovering over Mysterion, protectively but ready at a moments notice. 

 

Chaos, or Professor Chaos, most wanted villain besides the Coon; who was only a fat spoiled kid. And has caused multiple property damages, stolen roughly three grand; give or take, and has injured many of our people. 

 

South Park has always been weird for anyone who hasn't lived in this forsaken hell hole. We might as well been our own country, except for the fact we wouldn't have survived in a matter of three days without something going to hell. 

 

Looking back to Coalt, he stares into my eyes and signed something simple. Nodding my head, we both moved back away from the door. I shouted hoping this will dissuade them from continuing. 

 

“Its the FBI, open up!” 

 

Turning back to my partner, he started kicking the door open as we both rushed in through the doors. Aiming our guns at them, my gorgeous partner spoke, “Put your hands up in the air, no one has to get hurt boys!” 

 

But we both know they won't back down, not without a fight. That's when Chaos, looked at us mockingly, with a wicked grin, he rushed to the window. He shouted something but I didn't catch it. Coalt tried to shoot him somewhere, hopefully for some kind of blood sample. 

 

But he missed every single shot. Immediately bring my attention, Mysterion was there in front of me, but he soon turned into a puff of smoke. Rushing over where he was, I turned around quickly to see him dash off through the opened double doors.

 

“The fucker ran out through the door!” I rushed past Coalt and chased after the vigilante. Seeing him rushing to one of the nearby windows, I pull out my pistol and shoot. As the bullet connect the window, shattering his escape. Unless he wanted to jump off into the high tide waters, which was asking for someone's death. 

 

Watching him dodge with almost inhuman speed, he sharply turn from the window and ran up the stairs. Putting my pistol to my side, I dashed right after him, with Coalt right behind me. 

 

Blitz through the stairs, we quickly looked around on the second floor and couldn't see anyone. But I could hear his feeting tapping roughly, making another lap around the stairs, and on the other side of the hallway was Mysterion. I could hear my partner struggle right behind me. Pulling my gun right out, I could hear Coalt saying something. Hopefully reasoning this kid down, but he only jumped. Without thinking, I pulled the trigger; seeing the bullet hit the target. Coalt ran forward and grabbed the kid's cape. 

 

Running up behind, I helped him bring Mysterion from the window, seeing him struggle for a bit, until we mashed him to the floor. Pulling out cuffs, I just barely opened one side until Mysterion turned in another puff of smoke and disappeared. 

 

Hearing Coalt cuss, I wanted to follow with him, however I grinded my teeth roughly as the taste of defeat etched itself inside my mouth. Grumbling, we both walked outside, reporting what we saw and look out for someone whose been shot in the arm. And possibly some bruising along the face. 

 

Calling it quits for us, I drove us back home. As I took the driver's seat, Coalt gives me the pucker lips, knowing what he wishes. I unconsciously bit my lips, turning the engine on drove out to an empty parking lot. Pressing my phone on, I play one of our many songs. Young and Menace played, as I pulled Coalt into a deep kiss. Moving my seat back, he chuckles lightly as he climbed on my lap. 

 

Smiling, I could hear him mumbling sweet nothings in spanish. Not saying another word, I only kiss those sugar lips and rubbed circles on those godly hips, slow and smoothly. Gently easing Coalt from his anger, as we danced in each others mouths, I felt his hands etching themselves on my chest, under my shirt. Carefully I lowered the car seat as we fumbled, slowly he rolled his hips in a hypnotic manner that I only focus on his hips. Feeling my mouth open in agape, he chuckled something, and began riding me. 

 

“Amor mío, me complaces sin parar, pero no me dejas que te llene tus dulces labios con lo míos, ya que tú me los muerdes primero, no me dejas que te toque, porque tú me tocas primero...déjame acariciarte, déjame follarte y déjame decirte en el oído lo cuanto que te amo.” Feeling him become breathless, kissing my face, lips, neck, it was too much. But I understood him. There was no words to explain what I want to convey to my love.

 

Instead I focus all my feelings, all my attention, all of my adore, my love, was to you. There was no place I would rather be, well besides our bed. Knowing you can over power me in a single movement, only one shift from your hips would end me. 

 

Would make my mind go blank. Only emotions would play through my face, only you know those expressions. When you joined in the same academy as I, seeing you in those basic gear. I was excited to have you as my partner, but I couldn't and shouldn't be so foolish. But I'm glad I was, because you helped me as I helped you. We trained, studied, challenged each other, unlike with the other trainees. 

 

Sure, few taught me things here and there, but really you were the only one who taught me everything. When we both graduated from academy, I feared we would be separated, but the gods must've showed mercy to me. Because the next day, I walked into the police station and saw you in your new outfit, and dear god, how those suit pants hugged your god like hips, it was almost illegal at how good they looked. I wanted you to walk over me, but I shut down those thoughts. 

 

I remember how I finally got the balls to ask you for dinner date with me. I feared how bad it was going to go, but everything went soothingly. Maybe I worry too much. Maybe so, but the way your eyes light up, it sold me. I would've signed a contract with the devil if it means I could see that smile of yours. 

 

As I focus on your face, you continue swinging your hips like the sex god you were, hell you probably was, but I would never say that out loud. I knew I would never last, but I kept it down, stop whatever nut button I had. 

 

Feeling your teeth on my lips, I let out a strangled moan, low enough that I felt everything pulsing. Struggling from letting everything out and from touching you. I wanted to, but I kept my hands away from your hips. Caressing my chest, convincing me that my shirt isn't needed. Following your silent commands, I shoved my shirt off. 

 

The car was slowly warming up, because everything outside was cold, and were here. Child of Apollo on my lap, while son of war, being straddled like a wild horse, being tamed by little strokes, little hints. It was enough to tame me, enough to make me follow your orders without questioning. Turning me into a senseless being. 

 

As you drop those hips, my voice, throat, and mouth betrayed me. Letting out mewls of pleasure, feeling my body shake uncontrollably and unconsciously, struggling not to touch Coalt was the toughest mission I am facing. Who wouldn't want to touch a man like this? Everything began to feel uncomfortable, and I began to mess with my belt. 

 

“Ay papito, dame con todo”, I whimper out to Coalt, messing around with my belt, I felt two pair of hands on my own. Looking up, I know I was a blushing mess, but see those gorgeous eyes look up to me. I shivered in place as he brought my face closer.

 

As my ear was next to his lips, one of his hands moved down to my belt, fumbling it off, I could hear him licking his lips. " Mira lo rico que eres,” feeling him lick my earlobe, I felt everything sprang free from its belt prison. “Te prendiste como llama ante mi, deja que te queme por dentro.” 

 

With everything being sensitive, feeling his fingertips lightly touch my dick. I threw my head on Coalt shoulders as everything pulsating, buzzing, and throbbing. I moaned a little bit too loud, but honestly, I couldn't keep biting my tongue. With everything turning super sensitive, he slowly enticed me into another round of deeping kisses as he began jacking me off. As he moves those giant hands, I knew I won't last. As his hands move faster, but lighter in touch, I continued to moan into his mouth. 

 

As everything began to move and spin, I felt a little out. Almost out of body, shivering as he placed his other hand on my back, forcefully pinning me to his chest, with our labored breaths, everything clicked in my body. I knowing what's going to happen, I tried to move my mouth. 

 

Catching what little breath I had, strained little noises as I spoke, “M- Mi sol, voy a corre- correrme.” Breathlessly, I slammed my head onto Coalts robust shoulders. My body spazzed as everything came crashing down, I barely able to control my own body, laying on top of Coalt, I felt him adjust himself, and let out his own moans. 

 

Barely conscious to recognize that the stars weren't meant to be inside our cop car. However, I didn't fight Coalt as he finally finished himself off and started to nuzzle me. As the world stop spinning and the stars began to fade, I lightly touch his face. Rubbing circles on his check, I could hear his sleepy chuckles as we came off our sex high. 

 

Looking at him, I kissed him once more before moving myself back to the driver's seat. Not even bothering to fix my pants, I drove us back home. 

 

Unknowing to us, there stood a lone figure overlooking us as we drove away. With his flowing cape, holding his injured shoulder.


	2. NATURAL

When the next day finally came around, I stayed awake in bed, unmoving. Staring at the ceiling, only seeing numbers running up and down. It was ridiculous, but that was part of my job. I handle excellently with coding, hacking, or tracking through anything thats consider computer or phone. Either way, occasionally I would sometimes be on the field hacking through whatever needs to be. And there are those times where I don't trust the other members of the police force. 

 

I should put my trust onto them, but seeing them in action through the cameras, it was a train wreck. The other police officer almost shot my partner in the leg and, of course if one wasn't bad enough for a mistake, almost blew themselves up because of a nearby gas leak. 

 

There weren't many things that can quickly piss me off. However this nonsense from this idiot cop could have cost me, the death of my partner. And that is something I would rather not have to deal with. Honestly, there weren't many people I trust with my partner. Not saying I don't trust Coalt, more like I can't trust anyone else to watch my friend's back when they are looking through buildings trying to find the criminal. 

 

Turning back at Coalt, seeing him sleeping peacefully was everything I ever wanted. Softly, I scooted closer to him, laying my head on his chest, hearing his heart beating. I stayed there, listening to his soft breathing, it calmed whatever anger I just happened to have. 

 

I stayed like that for maybe two or three minutes, just listening. Not moving, just listening. Finally, getting on all fours, I crawled to the foot of the bed, that was the plan until I felt someone linked their arms over my waist. Turning around, was a bright eyed Coalt. Seeing him, I leaned my back to his chest, I felt those perfectly carved arms wrapped around my small body. I wasn't skinny, just a little bit lean and some muscles. 

 

Feeling his lips encase themselves over my neck and cheeks, it was calming. Tilting my head, I lightly tap our skulls together, lovingly I nuzzle his cheek with my own. As this continued, I could sense Coalts head dip a bit closer to my neck. Unknowing to him, I moved one of my hands behind his backside, and the other to the other side of his face. 

 

Gently rubbing circles on his back, I felt hot puffs of air on my neck, awakening my nerves, tingling sensation forcing me to tremble as he continued. When Coalt bit my neck, it wasn't painful, almost playful. Giving him a devious smirk, I whispered in his ear, “Oh, así que quieres jugar, pequeño tigre? ¿O quieres domesticarme, labios de azúcar?”

 

Adjusting ourselves around, straddling on his hips, I began pulling his face closer to mine. Staring into his gorgeous eyes, I could see lust but something fun was going to happen. Chuckling, I asked Alexa to play Natural by Imagine Dragons. As the song played through, I remembered having the bass speakers built in. Devilish smile etched onto my face as Coalt give me his own dangerous grin. Gently, I rolled off his lap, striding through our bedroom, I pulled out a red box from the closet. 

 

Opening it, I turned to see Coalt lying on his side watch me move. Smirkingly, I lean a bit further, pulling out my favorite toys. Raising one of my eyebrows, his smirk only grew a bit. Knowing full well what's going to happen. With a few toys, I bring it back over to Coalt. 

 

Pulling out my favorite collar and leash, I let Coalt helped me as I gently tease his cock with light touches. He tugged the leash a bit roughly, looking up to him, I only smirked. Shuffling on top of him, I wickedly grinned as I whisper lower than my normal bedroom voice, "Tal vez deberías domesticar a este chico malo, ¿no crees, labios de azúcar?"

 

Grinning widely, he pulled me in roughly into a round of kissing, deepening every way we could, but I felt our teeth scraping, sending goosebumps every little touch. Roughly pulling the leash away from his face, I felt a little bit of blood on the tip of my tongue. Looking into his eyes, he grinned wickedly as he spoke, deeply and lowly.

 

“Tengo todo el día y mañana para domesticar a alguien como tú. ¿Qué tal si empezamos ahora?”

 

Hearing this, how low and deep his voice went only turned me on, luckily we slept naked. Still on his hips, he yanked me on the other side of him. I felt the  **need** to fight, but I  **need** to wait. Laying there, I felt the bed shift as he topped me, my bare behind to him. I could feel his monstrous cock laying on my crack. Like an hint, a forewarning to receive. 

 

I felt his hand grab onto one of my wrist. Moving it behind my back, I waited as he did the same for my other hand. Shuffling further up my body, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs, snapping them on, I was bound. I knew my mouth was watering, knowing, still greedy. But I stayed there until he moved back to my ass. 

 

“Pensar, qué salvaje eres. Tal vez debería follarte hasta que no puedas moverte.” 

 

Feeling him sit on top of my ass again, I chuckled. However waited as he moved the little red box. Looking for the lube perhaps. Turning my head over, I spoke softly. 

 

“Muchos lo han intentado, pero todos fracasaron en domesticarme. Quizás deberías dominarme?” 

 

Feeling his cock bounced a bit only conclude what I needed, still smiling, I saw him pull out something small but long. Hearing a little snap was the only thing, I knew this was going to be fun. 

 

“No pensaste en un Ardennes que trabaja duro, que eres incapaz de dominar. Tal vez debería montarte como lo hago con todos mis sementales.” 

 

I only shivered with the thought of him riding horses, taming them like some kind of cowboy, only harden my penis further. I was about to reply until cold liquid landed on my ass, shuffling out a little noise from the back of my throat. Feeling his hands spreading the lube all over my ass and my backside forcefully sent a shiver through my spine. Once he removed himself off of my ass, he started adding fingers in. 

 

The first wasn't completely bad, but I know my face was turning red. As he started adding more, I whined a little as he scissored my asshole. Once he deemed I was ready, he flipped me on my backside, and seeing his face. Dear god, I felt the breath knocked out of me. 

 

The sex gods must've graced this boy their powers, because I could feel precum quickly sliding down as he picked up my body from the bed and gently introduced me to the tip of his dick. I whined a little louder and gasped uncontrollably. Once everything calmed down he continued to slide me further and further until I was at his balls. Wildly gasped, I could feel myself clenching on his dick, feeling this wrecked my anus. When my ass wasn't clenching his dick.

 

I opened my eyes, I saw Coalt looked over at me with a satisfied smile. I felt the need to make him moan. Growling lowly, I clenched my ass once more, feeling him braced himself and gasp softly. Seeing those teeth scrape his lips, I smiled over to him. That is until he yanked my leash down to his face, we kissed roughly as he rolled his hips into me. 

 

Beginning to feel it tease my g-spot, I moaning lowly into his mouth as he kept one hand on one of my hips. Holding me in place. I didn't realized he placed the other hand; still holding the leash; on the other side of my hips. Rubbing small circles until he got me bouncing on his cock. I couldn't keep my mouth shut. Moaning loudly as he pumped me, struggling in my cuffs, I tried to pop it off, but the chains were a little bit stronger. 

 

Rolling with every thrust, I already knew I’ve cummed without realizing it. But he still continued on slapping his dick in my prostate, without any mercy. I struggled mentally to stay focused, luckily I put little bit more strength into my arms to pop off the cuffs. Hands free, I grab his hands off of my waist. 

 

Seeing his eyes sparkle, I follow the same hip movements as he rolled and pumped into me. Thats until I forced him to stop moving his hips. Hearing him whined a bit, I clenched my ass and pumped him as he struggled. Have a quick idea, I twirled myself with my back facing him, grabbing his wrist I got him over me, he must've understood what I was doing. Under seconds, he took control of this. 

 

Pounding his dick into my ass, I could feel my toes curl with each strike. It wasn't long until I cummed again. I felt teeth biting roughly over my shoulders, neck, and ears. Feeling pain, but I didn't care, oh hell no.

 

"Así se llama follandome. Para un dios sexual, ¿estás seguro de que no eres como el hijo de Apolo?” I didn't have it in me to chuckle, not with me moaning loudly and arching my back so he could dig in my prostate. 

 

Hearing his rough voice, definitely filled with lust with each pounding my ass was taking, “Sabes por alguien que "no se puede" domar, parecía tomarme bien la polla. Tal vez debería poner algo en tu boca?” 

 

As if he got annoyed, Coalt picked me up and slammed me on our bedroom walls. Face first onto the wall, I still curled around as he picked up more speed and thrusting with inhuman power. How he hasn't busted a nut was a surprise, but I stayed there. Feeling my fingernails digging into the painted walls, I didn't bother caring about the pain. 

 

I could feel him buckle up as he groaned into my shoulder as he spilled his cum inside of me. As he pulled out, I let out a whine, sensing what I wanted, he pulled out a decorative butt plug and slammed that up my ass. But I wasn't finished with him. Stalking over to him, I shoved him into our bed, and leaned over his chest as I pull out the rest of our toys. 

 

“¿Qué tal si te mimo, azúcar? Entonces, ¿qué será? Dick en el culo, consolador en el culo, o el masaje de próstata?” 

 

Questioning over to him, I could see he wasn't finished. What a hungry child. Without much thought, I laid myself over him, dramatically stretching long enough to give him the deepest kisses I could give. As I brought him back to focus, I raked my nails over his skin as I got bolder and bolder with every deepening kiss. 

 

Finally pulling away, I decided against the other ideas and pull out the vibrator. Strapping it on his dick, I could hear his breathing hitched, but is if the world didn't want us to continue, someone threw a baseball and shattered our window. 

 

Hearing this, it killed the mood, grumbling I walked over to the closet and yanked out a bathrobe. Putting it on, I checked making sure everything was fine. And having a nice chat with the kids. 

 

When I walked back inside, I decided to make us some food. Hearing the shower running was clear enough what was going on, ignoring it. That is until I felt his arms around me. I smiled softly as he hugged me.


	3. All stars

We received a phone call from our boss to come back to the police station. It seems we might have a lead. With Coalt driving us to the police station, I remember having a call from the school counselor that we were invited to the annual yaoi festival. Hosted by the Korean transferred students. I told the counselor that we will be there. But currently, our task is to find where Professor Chaos gets his funding. 

 

With his constant attacking, its adding more onto everything else. We have two missing cases, four missing animal reports, a robbery, three murdered cases, one might be a cultist group murdering ‘virgins’, and lastly a B&E. Everything been stacking up on a back burner. Clyde can only do so many cases until Token has to order him a home arrest if he doesn't go home. 

 

And with Wendy doing over time, getting us info, she is running herself rugged. It wouldn't be long until she crashes and would more like call the other girls to get her some proper amount of sleep. 

 

With her drinking all that coffee isn't doing her any good. Once we drove up on the driveway, with the car parked, Coalt and I walked in as everyone was moving around like a headless chicken. Sighing, we walked pass all the others and stepped in Chief Token's office. Surprisingly Token decided against his original plan and became a cop. 

 

I mean it isn't shocking with how horrible the police force was. Hell it was a goddamn joke, but it's the best it can be. Seeing Token and Clyde sitting, we nodded to them as they told us about the recent evidence and two new case reports. There wasn't much we could do, but after last night's failure,  I was still salty over it. Keeping my mouth shut, Coalt did most of the talking as we looked over the evidence. 

 

I mean, we have no idea if Butter’s  **is** stealing anything, however we do know that he  **is** Professor Chaos. Still having zero clue about Mysterion’s identity. Shaking my head, I focus back at the case at hand. It was another missing child. Third one this week. There was no clue on how these kids were getting kidnapped, but we couldn't put someone down for the blame. No, because then we will be no better than that laughing stock red-headed bastard. 

 

Turning my eyes away from the newest missing case, Wendy walked in silently. Nodding my head to her, she smiled softly but definitely exhausted. 

 

“Sir, I get the sample examined, and we’ve found traces of DNA from one of the kids that went missing. And we do something else.” Catching her breath, she brought our eyes back to the screen as files fly through the tv, showing us evidence about the recent case.

 

“Yesterday we got a call from one of the missing kid's friends that they never walk home and their parents are the one that pick them up from school.” There’s not alot of parents that would’ve picked their kids up from school, since everything is in walking distance. But it's not unusual either. All it means is something definitely went wrong somewhere from the last class time to the car picking them up. 

 

Clyde was looking over the folder on the table, flipping through the pages. Or at least looking them over again. Coalt, was quiet during the whole briefing. He still looked amazing, but who would take these three kids? Or did it really matter which three kids it was? 

 

“Do we have anything that states these kids were maybe friends, any clubs, sports?” With Clyde speaking up, Wendy shakes her head. 

 

“Nothing besides them being in the same classes throughout the day. But one of them is a football player. You might want to ask Mr. Marsh if he knows anything about the kid.” Once everything was decided, we stayed where we were. Clyde was chatting with Token like old buddies, talking about some new game. However Wendy walked over to us, with a sly smile. 

 

“So when will the wedding begin?” Asking almost innocently, but anything out of Wendy is never innocent. Shaking my head, Coalt graced her with a huff. Though he was smiling, kind like. “I don't know, when are you going to ask Bebe out? Or are you going to tiptoe around it?” 

 

Hearing the snark in his voice, I chuckled lightly. Clyde snorted out laughing as Token lightly sighed. But there was definitely a smile on that man's face. With everyone laughing, the dark atmosphere disappears. 

 

As everyone chatted, there was some shouting on the other side of the door. Steeling up, I move the blinds as we see two cops shoving some dude to the little jail room. 

 

Sighing softly, Coalt got up as we walked out the door, without much to say. As I closed Token's door, Coalt asked one of the nearby cops to ask what the hell was the shouting for. 

 

“Oh, bar fight. Got a call from Steele's Bar that a fight broke out and needed them out.” 

 

Nodding his head, we didn't need to say anything. Turning our attention to the little jail room, we walked over to it. Just before we touched the door, we could still hear someone shouting. Bracing myself, I opened the door and let ourselves in. Seeing the newest member behind the bars, the cop was still shouting at the person. 

 

Coalt place his hand on his shoulders, which promptly shut him up. I could hear him saying something but I was looking at the person. It was the least surprising that it was one of the McCormick’s. In fact, it was Kenny. The one person who I didn't want to see behind these bars. Once the officer was gone, it was only Coalt, Kenny, and I left in the room. Kenny looked like he lost the fight and he didn't smell like alcohol. 

 

“What got you into the fight, Ken?” asking softly as he looked up at me. He's different from his friends. He was many things and one of them is considering him as a friend. Hell, he was probably one of my best friends besides Coalt. 

 

“Fucker started saying disgusting things about Karen. So he deserves the black eye and busted lip.” Kenny can keep his head low, but he is super protective of his little sister, which I don't blame him. I know Kenny wouldn't accept handouts, thinking this through. I remember Craig talking about Karen basically spending everyday in their household. 

 

Turning to Coalt, I signaled him over. Cautiously whispered my idea, seeing those eyes looking at me, there was something in there. Without a doubt of hesitation, he nodded his head. With his agreement, I turn my attention back to Kenny. 

 

“I have a proposal and I want you to think about it. We can get you out, however once your out, you and Karen wont be living in your home. You'll both be living in our home.” 

 

Staying silent, I saw the gears moving in Kennys head, immediately his eyes went sharp. I know this would expose Mysterion out, since him and the police don't get along. But I know Karen is getting sick, because some of the kids at school has it.

 

“You don't have to answer now, but thin-” Almost immediately I was cut off. Kenny was looking at me, I could see it was the same expression that Mysterion would make. One where he knows he is defeated but would fight again no matter the injury. 

 

“Yes.” It was a bit of a shocker but I got a promise to make. Nodding my head, I turn and left. Not even looking to see if Coalt was behind me. Walking out of the jail room, I walked back over to Token’s door. Opening it, Token looked up from the large pile of paperwork. 

 

Seeing his cocked eyebrow, I close the door. “I'm here to let you know Kenny is coming with me and Coalt.” 

 

Seeing him nodding his head, I walk back out and paid for Kenny's bail. With the last signature, I turn to see Kenny and Coalt chatting about something. Once we stepped outside the police station, I saw Karen and Ruby on the other side of the sidewalk. When they saw us, Karen rushed over while Ruby just calmly walked over. 

 

Karen was all over her big brother in seconds, asking little things. I wasn't really paying attention, but one thing for sure is that I had my notepad out and writing stuff to buy. Ruby leaned on the brick wall as I write stuff down. 

 

I meandered over to the car, waiting for Coalt as he said something. Once he was inside the vehicle. I didnt really pay attention as I drove us back home. I went upstairs, checking on the two guest bedrooms. Cleaning up the second, because of police cases, random sticky notes and surprisingly a lot of empty folders. As I dragging out the trash, I dumped in our bedroom. Besides I will need a wall to be the murder wall. Well all cases that was in someway leads another another lead or a dead one.

 

As everything was dump, I walked back into each room, placing anything that's needed for a grown adult and a small teenager. 

 

Once everything was finished, I strolled back downstairs, seeing Coalt in the kitchen table. Curiously, I wandered over to him, seeing his leaning over to some kind of paperwork. Barely a glance at the photo, I can tell it was the missing children. Who would kidnap three kids. Well we do have to take talk to Stan at least. Ever since Stan and Kyle became roommates, they work in the same building. 

 

Hell, how they haven't dated is a surprise. But whatever floats their boat. Then there's Jimmy and Timmy, two best friends, five feet apart, but they are both in scientist lab coats. Yup, they got accepted as scientist, which was the biggest fuck you to Cartman. Butters being the principal of the school. And Kenny working two jobs, well it could be one job at this point. 

 

Honestly, the only reason why we're chasing Mysterion down is because the recent jackasses that joined South Park at some point. We generally try to explain why we're not doing a manhunt on Mysterion. Luckily the people of South Park don't give a shit about him.

 

Cartman, he is a businessman. Nothing new with that. But he makes gear for the police force, firemen, and a couple more. He got a but better over time, still a little shit. Taking my seat next to him, I tried to relax in the chair, but I was too stiff to calm down. Hell my mind is wild with theories. So many ways something could go wrong. 

 

And the chances are extremely high. Finding the kids depending on who has kidnapped them is also less likely. At least until we get a slip up. 

 

I didn't have much time to think about the possibilities as Coalt sat on my lap. Opening my eyes, I see his eyes bare into my soul. It was almost intoxicating. Feeling everything pooled down to my shorts, I focus on his face as everything began to feel uncomfortable. He leaned so close to my face, he whispered softly, “No deberías pensar tanto. Necesitas relajarte, Paul.” 

 

Shivering, I held Coalt to my chest. I wanted to hug this man so fucking much. As I gripped his shirt, I felt him move. Hands rubbing my hair, hips rocking, and his head next to mine. As the rocking moved hypnotically, I could feel myself fading from here. “Estás tan tenso,  bebé. ¿Puedo ayudarte?” 

 

Keeping my mouth shut, I knew he was as hard as I was. Muffling all my noise, I only tighten my hug around him, I knew there was no way I was going to be able to go to work after this. 

 

Before we could go any further, our door opens, and I could hear both Kenny and Karen walking inside. Quickly, I told Coalt boldly, “No we won't have burritos for dinner. We  **will** have spaghetti for dinner.” 

 

As if the catching what I was doing, immediately whined. Stopped moving his hip, instead moved further hiding our hard ons. And draped himself over me, I could see both Karen and Kenny walking in the kitchen. “But I wanted burritos, though.” 

 

Sighing, I shook my head as I lightly as I could without hurting us. Tilting my head to his, I chuckled as I see Kenny giving me a certain expression. I hope my face isn't red. Dear god, if my face is red, then I will not step out of the police station for months. Karen started giggling, which was so sweet. But I cannot see her, but looking at Kenny, he gave me a knowing look, but I shrugged it off. Hopefully not from how red my face must've been. 

 

Gently rubbing circles on his back, Karen asked some questions, as well as Kenny. But his questions were another thing. Telling them about the two guest bedrooms is theirs. Karen immediately rushed over upstairs, while Kenny stayed. 

 

“You sure we can't have burritos for dinner?” Coalt, being the smug bastard he is, moved one hand sneakily between our hardons. I nearly had a very large reaction to it, but I caught my voice before it shakes up. “Yes, I am sure. Go on and explore your new room Kenny, dinner will be done in four hours.” 

 

Kenny, chuckling, stood from the table and left. We could hear him disappear in one of the room like Karen. I shudder as Coalt bit my ear. Whispering harshly,  “No deberías haberme negado burritos, amor. Ahora voy a necesitar castigarte cuando termine la cena.”

 

Knowing how wet my mouth was, I tried to swallow, but before anything else, I felt a sharp thrust. Muffling my voice, I grip on Coalts back as he shook the chair, trying to finish us both off before they can come back downstairs. As he shook us both, dry humping each other, after a few short minutes we both creamed ourselves. Without much said, he disappeared upstairs while I was still in the chair. 

 

Dear god, this is going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> So me and @silkyskiies (tumblr) have decided to make a FBI AU with their new kid and mine, but they are both dating each other. Eventually it will be NK/NK/Kenny. Coalt is skiies while Paul is mine.


End file.
